How the gang met
by blueagle246
Summary: This is my first fanfic about how Sly, Bentley, and Murray meet in the orphanage and their first heist. review!
1. Brains meets Brawn

**A/N all characters belong to Sucker Punch and Sony.**

**How the gang met**

It was time for recess at Happy Camper Orphanage so all the kids were outside running around and playing. Except for one turtle named Bentley. He was just sitting underneath a tree reading a book on engineering.

Bentley never really liked running around because of his asthma. He much preferred to read and increase his knowledge on any subject but he always liked engineering best. He like the idea of creating things that has never been created before. Inventions that could really change people's lives. So he read to get a better understanding of the components behind the machines.

While Bentley was reading two boys were playing catch with a football. One was a grey colored wolf and the other was a tiger. They were throwing a football around when they saw Bentley reading under the tree.

"Hey Jason, I think it's time to mess with Bentley again." The wolf threw the football back to the tiger.

"I agree. Don't want the turtle felling left out now do we Joe?" He caught the ball and started walking a little closer to Bentley.

"Hey Bentley catch!" Bentley just looked up and barely had time to scream before the ball nailed him in the forehead. He just looked down and slowly started rubbing his forehead while Joe and Jason were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. When the two regained their composure they walked over to Bentley.

"Sorry about that Bentley, I just didn't see you sitting there." Jason said as he got closer.

"Maybe if he moved even just a little bit we could actually see him." Joe replied as he bent down to pick up the football.

"I'm actually surprised he can walk since all he ever does is sit down somewhere and read his stupid books."

Bentley just continued looking down and trying his best to ignore them. This is an everyday event with these guys. Whenever they get the chance the antagonize him.

While they were antagonizing Bentley a certain pink hippo noticed what was happening and decided to walk over and help the turtle out.

"Why don't you bullies pick on someone your own size?"

Jason and Joe looked over to see who said it but it was a little too late the hippo threw some rubber balls, that he picked up on his way over here, at the two boys. He managed to his Jason in the face and Joe in the stomach causing the boys to writhe on the ground in pain. The hippo walked over to the turtle and sat down next to him.

"Hi, my name is Murray." Bentley looked up to see the Murray stretching his hand across for a handshake. Bentley slowly stretched his arm across and shook his hand.

"I'm Be-Bentley"

"Well Bentley I'll make sure those evil doers will never bother you again!" Murray said while he hopped up to flex his muscles and do weird poses.

"Thank you Murray." Bentley said while laughing at Murray's poses.

"So how did you end up here Bentley?"

"I would guess my parents just abandoned me but I hope that they had a good reason for it. I was dropped off here while was still in an egg. What about you Murray?"

"My mom died giving birth to me. My dad died shortly after in a racing incident so I was just taken here."

Murray and Bentley walked through the doors back into the orphanage.

"What do you want to do after you leave the orphanage?" Bentley asked as they entered the doors.

"I want to be a race just like my dad was. What about you?"

"I want to build things to help people or change the world. That's why I'm always reading books on how things are made. That way I can get a better understanding on what I'm doing."

"Children listen up!"

Bentley and Murray along with the other children turned to see what the owner of the orphanage Ms. Puffin had to say. Ms. Puffin is the one in charge of the orphanage and in most people find her quite mean. She is always stealing cookies that the children managed to get.

"We have a new child joining the orphanage. His name is Sylvester Cooper. He will be arriving later this afternoon and I know you will all give him a kind greeting. That is all for now."

**Well that is it for the first chapter please review and tell me how I did so far with my first fan fic.**


	2. Sly's story

An eight year old Sly Cooper is sitting on his father's lap. Listening to his father tell him about an amazing book he and the other coopers before him have written. A book called the Thievius Raccoonus.

"This book contains our family's legacy. Every trick and secret we have discovered is in this book. This is the book that trained me to be a master thief and now it is your turn. When a Cooper turns eight years old he inherits this book in order to begin their training as a master thief. Now this will take years of training but in time you will be writing your own secrets in the book." Connor Cooper said as he set sly on the ground.

"Boys dinner is ready!"

"Come on sly your mother has dinner done. Let's go eat!"

"I'm starving!"

As the words left Sly's mouth the cooper family heard a loud crash coming from the front door. Connor quickly grabs Sly takes him to the nearest closet and sets him down inside.

"Sly these bad guys want to hurt us so I need you to remain completely quiet." Sly was too scared to say anything he just looked at his father with complete terror in his eyes. Connor shuts the door but there is a little crack left open so sly can see. He sees his mother on the phone with someone he can only assume to be the police. He hears his father fighting and things breaking. This goes on for about an hour when suddenly he sees his dad fall right before the closet door with blood all over him. Sly wants to just scream out but remembers his father's words and just stays quiet.

"Alright! We got the Thievius Raccoonus, The secrets of the cooper family! But don't they have a son?"

"Who cares? Without the Cooper's precious book they are nothing! We will tear the book into fifths and each take a share." Sly hears a robotic voice say. He then hears the book being ripped and them leaving.

Sly slowly gets up and exits the closet. He sees his mother lying in a pool of blood and his father right in front of him in much of the same condition. Sly just sits down picks up his father's cane and cries.

He doesn't notice the sirens or when police enter the house. One of the officers puts a blanket around him and continues on. Eventually one of the officers informs Sly that they would like to take him down to the station to get the facts on what happened here. Sly just slowly nods his head and the officer carries him to his car and drives him to the station.

Once they get to the police station they officer takes sly into one of the interrogation rooms and begins talking.

"So your name is Sly Cooper right?"

"Yes sir." Sly quietly responds.

"Can you tell me who did this or at least why."

"I don't know who did it but they were after a book. But I do remember that one of them had a robotic voice. That's all I know I was in a closet the whole time." Sly's voice is beginning to weaken and he is felling very tired.

"Do you have any living relatives? Anywhere we could take you?" The officer gently asks. Sly shakes his head no and the officer gets up and walks out the room leaving Sly with his thoughts.

About thirty minutes later the officer returns.

"Well sly, since we don't have anywhere to take you I made some calls and a nearby place call Happy Camper Orphanage are more than happy to take you in. I already got a cab ready to take you there." The officer says while walking out of the building and to the cab with Sly.

"What about my things from home" Sly asks while getting in the cab.

"We already sent your things over." The officer responds while closing the door for Sly.

Sly just sets his cane down on the ground and lays back as far as the chair will let him and clothes his eyes thinking about his new home until sleep overtakes him.

**Well that's it for the second chapter. Review and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing or some story ideas let me know.**


	3. The gang forms

The orphanage was not very close. Sly ended up being in the car for seven hours. Must of the time was spent sleeping but whenever he was awake he was thinking about his family. How his life has been ruined and about how he would get revenge. Sly made up his mind hours ago that he would get the Thievius Raccoonus back and be a master thief just like his father. He just didn't know how he was going to do it.

Eventually they arrived at the orphanage. It was a big building, and it had to be to support all the children, and it was well maintained. The building is a gothic style mansion meaning it is big and dark.

The car pulls up the pathway and Sly gets out grabbing his cane with him and makes his way to the door. Sly reaches up and gives three good knocks as loud as he can and waits. He waits about thirty seconds when the door opens revealing a very strict looking bird.

"You must be Sylvester Cooper, am I right?" asks the bird while looking down at Sly.

"Yes ma'am." Sly responds just able to be heard.

"Well come along then and my name is Ms. Puffin. I am the one in charge of this place and you will follow my rules. I will show you to your room and your bunkmate can give you a tour." Ms. Puffin began walking into the house and down a hallway with Sly right behind her. Eventually she stops and points at a door.

"This will be your room. You are currently sharing it with a young boy named Bentley who I'm sure will show you around." Ms. Puffin says before walking away leaving Sly at the door.

Sly opens the door to see a turtle reading some book on his bed.

"Hi, I'm Sly Cooper and I guess your Bentley. The boy I'm meant to be sharing a room with." Sly says trying to be friends with him since they are going to be sharing a room together. Bentley marks his page with a bookmark and sets it down on his bed.

"Yah, My names Bentley. I was told that I should show you around."

"I'd appreciate it giving the fact I couldn't even find the bathroom in this place. I would never be able to get back to this room if I went looking around this place."

"Well follow me. I'll be sure to show you where the bathroom is." Bentley says while walking over to sly at the door.

"Good, now lead the way." Sly says in a joking manner.

Bentley shows Sly where everyone eats, where the board games are kept, the backdoor where they would go out and play, and made sure to point out the bathrooms.

"So Bentley what do you do for fun around here?" Sly asks as they arrive back at their room.

"Not much I usually just read. I plan to be an engineer so I am constantly studying about it. I do hang out with my friend Murray who I will introduce to you tomorrow." Bentley responds while sitting lying down on his bed getting ready for sleep.

"I'm into just about anything really but math has always bored me. When I grow up I'm going to get revenge on the people who killed my parents and stole my book." Sly says also lying down.

"You're here because some people killed you family! That is horrible! I'll be there to help anyway I can but what book are you talking about?"

"The book is called the Thievius Raccoonus. The book has been passed down from generation to generation but it was stolen and I'm going to steal it back but first since I'm stuck here anyway I might as well work on perfecting my thieving skills." That is the last thing that is spoken before they turn off the light and go to sleep.

In the morning Sly and Bentley wake up and head down to breakfast where Bentley introduces Sly to Murray.

"Hi Murray!" Bentley says while walking over to a table with Sly.

"Hi Bentley! Who is that?" Murray responds while pointing a finger at Sly.

"His name is Sly. He just arrived here last night." Bentley states while have a seat next to Murray while Sly sits across from them. Sly and Murray exchange greetings and begin to eat.

"So Sly what do you think of this place so far?" Murray asks after they have finished their meal.

"It's OK. Ms. Puffin is a little mean though."

"Yah but she does take care of us. How did you end up here?"

"My parents were killed by a group of men who also stole a book of my family's secrets and eventually I will get that book back and show them that a Cooper doesn't need it to be great thieves." Sly says with rage.

"I agreed to help him but we are going to need a lot of practice before that to actually get the skills. You should help too Murray." Bentley says.

"Yah you should help to. Then we could be a real Cooper Gang! Just like my father had and like my father we would only go for other thieves." Sly says excitedly.

"Stealing from bad guys sounds fun to me! And I thing I know a good place to start. Ms. Puffin keeps a jar of cookies that she takes from kids in her office. We could get a delicious cookies and some practice."

"Then it's settled. We will get those cookies. I'm sure you can come up with a plan. Right Bentley?"

"Yah no problem." Bentley says.

The boys get up to go amongst their business knowing that they were about to get a nice little cookie jar.

**Well that was my longest Chapter yet. Review and tell me how I'm doing so far. Next chapter will probably be the last one.**


	4. The first heist

After a couple of days Sly, Bentley, and Murray all meet in Sly's room to help make a plan to steal the cookie jar. They knew it was located on top of a shelf in her office. They just needed to know how to get it. They sat down and Bentley began coming up with a plan using crayons to draw out how it was going to happen while Sly listened Murray was a little busy eating the crayons.

The plan is to wait until ten at night since that is when Ms. Puffin goes to bed and infiltrate her office. Bentley will wait outside and warn the others if, for some odd reason, Ms. Puffin comes back to check something in her office. While Bentley is outside keeping an eye out Sly and Murray will enter the office find the cookie jar and bring back to Sly's room where the will devour the delicious cookies.

"OK, does everyone know the plan?" Bentley asks standing up to stretch his legs.

"Ha, this will be easy. No cookie jar can hide from me." Murray responds.

"Yah, I mean this can't be too hard. Just grab the jar and leave to enjoy a delicious late night snack. The only hard part is going to be the wait." Sly says.

The boys wait in Sly's room telling jokes, playing pranks, and doing other kid stuff until ten rolls around. Then they slowly make open the door check to make sure no one's their and head to Ms. Puffin's office.

When they arrive Bentley takes position by the door while Sly and Murray go inside. The office is a decent size room that has a big desk with a bunch of bookshelves all completely filled with books.

"Do you see the jar Sly?" Murray asks while looking around.  
>"Yah, it's up there." Sly whispered Sly while pointing up on top of a bookshelf next to her desk.<p>

"Let me stand on your shoulders and we'll see if I can reach" Murrays squats down and sly stands on his shoulders using the bookshelf to keep balanced. Murray slowly begins to stand up and Sly reaches for the cookies jar.

"Can you reach it Sly?" Murray asks while standing on tips of his toes.

"Almost, just a little bit more." Sly touches it with his fingers and almost has it when suddenly Murray moves below him causing him to jerk his arm a little and the whole jar falls and shatters on the ground below him. Sly quickly jumps down and shouts "Quick Murray, grab as many as you can and let's go!"

Sly and Murray both grab a handful of cookies and head out the door. They pass Bentley who chases after them very confused. Finally they reach Sly's room sit down.

"What happened?" asks a very confused Bentley.

"When I went to grab the jar it fell and we just ran out of there as fast as we could. We were able to grab some cookies though." Sly says while giving Bentley his share of the cookies and one of his own.

"Well, things didn't go exactly as planned but these cookies are delicious!" Bentley said as he ate one of his own. And that was something no one there could argue.

**Well that ends my first fanfic. Review and tell me how I did on it.**


End file.
